


Superbia

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, RoisaDeadlySinsWeek2017, mention of abortion, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Day 6: Pregnancy AU + PrideEmilio has some happy news to share with his family, Luisa isn't as delighted as everyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No fluff, I'm afraid. Maybe next time.

Luisa slowed down as she walked into the hotel lobby, on the lookout for a familiar face. She was a little early but she noticed Rafael and Petra already sitting at their usual table.

When Rafael met her gaze, he raised an eyebrow, silently asking her if she knew what was going on. She didn’t, she had intended to ask him the same thing.

Her father had called the previous night to invite her to brunch, saying he had some important news to share.

That wasn’t all that unusual, monthly Sunday brunches were usually the only times she saw her dad or her brother. What _was_ unusual was the late announcement of this one and the fact that her father was so secretive about what his news was.

Luisa had silently hoped he was announcing his divorce, but her father had never made a big deal of that. She usually only found out he had divorced his latest wife when the invitation to his next wedding dropped in her mailbox. A formal, personal announcement would be surprising, but Luisa couldn’t help but hope.

A divorce would mean Rose would be free, free to do what she wanted, free to be with her. They would not able to come forward with it right away, but it would be possible to say after a couple of months that she and Rose had fallen in love. She could have Rose and her family. She could have both.

‘Lu,’ Rafael greeted, getting up from the table to embrace his sister.

‘Hey, Raf,’ Luisa smiled, hugging her brother back. It was always nice to see him. ‘Hello Petra,’ she said, the blonde offering her a smile but not getting up for a proper hug so Luisa just sat down.

Petra was nice enough, but she wasn’t much of a hugger.

‘So do you know why dad dragged us out here?’ Rafael said, taking a sip of his mimosa while Luisa order a regular orange juice.

‘Dragged you out here?’ Luisa asked, amused. ‘You live ten floors up. I had to drive across half the city.’

Rafael laughed. ‘Alright, dragged _you_ out here. Do you think he might be retiring?’ Rafael’s eyes were hopeful. He wanted nothing more than to prove himself to their father, who still didn’t trust him with the company he had built up from the ground. His retirement might be the only thing that got Emilio to ease up a little.

‘I don’t think he is ever retiring,’ Luisa replied honestly, taking a sip of her juice. ‘He loves controlling everything too much.’

‘Yeah, that’s what I thought,’ Rafael sighed. Petra putting a comforting hand on his arm. The smile her brother gave his wife made Luisa’s chest twinge painfully. She felt that way about someone, she just couldn’t show it.

‘So why do you think he called us here?’ Rafael asked after a moment of silent conversation with Petra, quietly reassuring each other.

‘Maybe he is getting another divorce,’ Luisa said casually, trying very hard not to sound too hopeful.

‘He never announces those, he usually just shows up with a new woman we have to accept as our stepmother,’ Rafael said dryly.

‘I didn’t know Emilio and Rose were having problems,’ Petra said. ‘Did you?’ she asked, turning to Rafael.

‘No, I didn’t. They seemed as happy as ever when I saw them this week,’ Rafael shrugged.

Luisa looked down at her drink, if only her brother knew what she and Rose got up to behind closed doors, he would not be saying that.

Because Luisa had spent some time with Rose herself this week, and after watching the redhead arch up in pleasure underneath her, repeatedly she might add, she wouldn’t say her father’s marriage to Rose was perfect. Far from it in fact.

‘I guess we will just have to wait and see,’ Luisa said. ‘Speaking about, where are they? They should have been here by now.’ As soon as the words left Luisa’s mouth she noticed the elevator doors open and Rose and her father striding out, arm in arm.

A strange mix of emotions swirled through Luisa’s chest as she saw the other woman.

Rose looked as beautiful as ever, her lips were painted bright red, matching with the flowers patterned on her tight dress. Instead of the usual freely tumbling curls, Rose’s hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, two strands of beautiful red hair framing her face.

Luisa swallowed down her arousal at seeing Rose’s hair tied up like this. Rose usually tied her hair back when she was going down on her, and Luisa’s reaction to seeing it was nearly Pavlovian.

But she only had to look a little to the side to see to see her father, his arm hooked through Rose’s, smiling at his wife.

Rose wasn’t hers, and she would probably never be.

‘Dad,’ Rafael said, getting up to shake his father’s hand, a strangely formal greeting. But Emilio clasped Rafael’s hand between his own before patting his back, a much more jovial greeting than usual.

‘You look well,’ Emilio said as he let go of Rafael. ‘Luisa,’ he said as he turned to his daughter.

‘Hi dad,’ Luisa smiled, letting her father envelope her in a hug. The normally stoic man seeming a lot happier than usual.

The same could not be said of Rose. She was putting on the same confident and happy smile as always, but Luisa could see something shimmering in her eyes. Something that did not match her smile or her father’s excitement.

‘Hey,’ Luisa greeted, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Rose’s cheek, her hand lingering on Rose’s wrist for a moment as she looked at her, trying to figure out what kind of news her father could have that would make him happy and made Rose pretend to be happy.

‘Sorry we’re late,’ Emilio said as he pulled a chair out for Rose before sitting down. ‘Rose wasn’t feeling well.’

Luisa immediately looked over at Rose. She didn’t look ill, but it might explain why her smile wasn’t reaching her eyes.

‘Rose if you’re sick we can have brunch next week,’ Rafael offered.

‘It’s quite alright, Rafael,’ Rose said. ‘I feel much better now.’

They all settled back in, ordering their food.

Luisa couldn’t help but look at Rose, the other woman studiously avoiding Luisa’s gaze in return.

‘So what’s your news dad?’ Rafael asked once the waiter had been send on his way.

Emilio smiled, covering one of Rose’s hands with his own. ‘Why don’t you tell them, darling?’

Rose smiled sweetly at Emilio before looking around the table, something dark flashing behind her blue eyes as she crossed eyes with Luisa.

‘I’m pregnant,’ Rose said, her gaze still firmly locked on Luisa.

Stunned silence settled over the table, but inside Luisa’s head there was chaos. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard, Rose couldn’t be pregnant. She couldn’t be. Because that would mean…

She slowly turned her head towards Rafael, her brother staring at her with the same shocked expression, mouth hanging open. Whatever they had expected the news might be, this hadn’t been it. Because this was insane. She and Rafael were both in their thirties. They shouldn’t be getting another sibling. And definitely not a sibling that was part Rose.

Oh god, Rose. Luisa looked back at the redhead, seeing the blue eyes still focused on her.

Luisa felt bile rise in her throat. She and Rose had had _sex_ earlier this week. She had no idea how long Rose had been pregnant, but it was definitely more than five days. She’d slept with Rose while she was pregnant with her father’s child, her brother or sister.

Her initial reaction was to storm away from the table. She couldn’t deal with this. She didn’t know how to.

Just as Luisa was about to get up, consequences be damned, Petra spoke, after nearly a full minute of silence.

‘Congratulations,’ Petra said, her hand coming to cover Rafael’s, squeezing it to coax him out of his muteness.

‘Yeah, congratulations, dad,’ Rafael said, immediately grabbing his glass and draining it, making Luisa wish she could have even a drop of alcohol to make the shattering of her world a little more bearable.

Because being married to her father was one thing, Rose having a child with her father quite another.

Everybody turned to her, Rose’s blue eyes electric, conveying a sense of dangerous calm. Something wasn’t quite right about it, but Luisa was still too distracted by Rose being with child to spend a lot of time on it.

‘Congratulations,’ Luisa managed to croak out. Never having meant anything less in her life.

‘So how far along are you?’ Petra asked, seemingly the only one apart from Emilio who was still capable of rational thought.

‘Nearing three months now,’ Rose said.

Luisa couldn’t help her sharp inhale. Rose being nearly three months pregnant changed things. She must have known for at least a month. She must have known she was pregnant when she invited Luisa over, multiple times. She knew and she didn’t care about how Luisa might feel about it.

She remained quiet as Rose and her father fielded questions from Petra and eventually Rafael as he came around to the idea.

After seeing her father put his hand on Rose’s still flat stomach and the feeling to throw up returned Luisa couldn’t keep up the pretense anymore and asked to be excused.

She had no idea where she was going but she needed to get out, to get away from the happy family in the making.

‘Luisa, wait up!’ Rose yelled.

Luisa sighed and kept walking. Rose was the last person she wanted to see right now.

‘Let me explain,’ Rose said as she caught up to Luisa, grabbing her wrist to stop her walking.

Luisa pulled herself free and continued walking. ‘What is there to explain? You’re having a baby, my father’s baby, my _sibling._ ’

‘Luisa, please stop walking away from me I am pregnant and can’t keep up.’

Luisa stopped dead in her tracks. ‘That is not funny, Rose,’ Luisa bit out, turning around to face Rose.

‘I’m sorry,’ Rose said, putting her hands up pacifyingly. ‘Can we talk?’

‘There really is nothing to talk about,’ Luisa said stoically. There wasn’t. She had no idea what to say to Rose. Except one or two pressing questions she was pretty sure Rose wasn’t going answer anyway. ‘I didn’t know you wanted any children,’ she said instead.

‘This wasn’t planned, Luisa. Your father is in his 50’s, we weren’t planning on having any children. It just happened.’

Luisa knew Rose hadn’t actually answered her question but decided to let it go in favor of asking another. ‘Why are you keeping it?’

‘Because this is Florida,’ Rose said.

Luisa scoffed. ‘And your daughter-in-law slash lover is an ob/gyn. You could have done something, Rose.’

‘I didn’t want to put you in that position. And your father and I wanted this baby.’

Luisa narrowed her eyes, Rose was lying to her. She knew she was.

‘Do you? Do you really? Because you have been hiding it from me for three months. If you were happy with it you would have told me, you would have told me to back off because you were starting a family! You shouldn’t have continued sleeping with me after you found out,’ Luisa said, blinking away her tears.

‘I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I just…’

‘Didn’t know if you wanted to keep it?’ Luisa said coolly. That was the only reason she could think of why Rose hadn’t told her; she had never planned on telling her because she hadn’t planned on keeping the baby.

Something furtive crossed Rose’s features, her jaw set.

‘Rose, is he making you keep it?’

‘Your father? No, god no,’ Rose sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘He asked me if I wanted an abortion. He said was too old to become a father again.’

Luisa bit her lip. She just didn’t understand why Rose would chose to keep it. She had been cheating on her father from the day they met, she had no idea why Rose stayed with him, and she definitely didn’t know why she was going to bring a child into it.

‘Why are doing this?’ Luisa asked, finding steel underneath her words. ‘How can you bring a baby into a relationship like yours? Do you have any idea what that does to a child?’

A cold fire burned in Rose’s eyes. ‘I do, actually. My parents got divorced when I was 7.’

‘I am sorry, Rose. I didn’t know,’ Luisa said, feeling like she had crossed a line by assuming.

‘No, you didn’t,’ Rose said, her words like ice. ‘And I have no intention of divorcing your father. I am doing this to save our relationship.’

Luisa scoffed. ‘Baby’s don’t solve relationships.’

‘Your father was cheating on me,’ Rose said suddenly.

‘What?’ Luisa said, out of everything she had expected Rose to say as justification, this was the last one. ‘He was what?’ Luisa had no idea who would be stupid enough to cheat on Rose, who was by all accounts the most beautiful woman on earth. But apparently the answer to that question was her father.

‘How do you know?’ Luisa continued, still not completely having wrapped her mind around it.

‘He has been giving me the same excuses I give him when I am with you,’ Rose said matter-of-factly.

‘And a baby is going to do what exactly?’ Luisa asked.

‘It is going to save my marriage,’ Rose said, crossing her arms.

Luisa laughed mockingly. ‘There is not a lot to save, is there? You are both cheating on each other.’

‘I love him, Luisa.’

‘Keep telling yourself that, Rose,’ Luisa bit out, copying Rose’s tone. ‘I know you don’t, not really anyway. You are just another woman who married him for his money. And apparently too proud to let him cheat on you so you are doing the ultimate desperate act. You’re having his baby so he can’t leave you. Well, let me tell you, that isn’t going to stop him.’

‘Pride has nothing to do with it,’ Rose bit out, the muscles and tendons in her jaw pulled tight.

‘No? Then why are you with him? Hmm?’ Luisa said, getting angry again. It was easier being angry than being sad. ‘Why do you keep seeing me?’

‘Luisa,’ Rose warned. Luisa never having seen the look in her eye before, it was cold and dangerous. Like artic ice. But Luisa didn’t care.

‘I know. Because you are a pathetic trophy wife, who has nothing going for herself so she needs to keep her husband bound to her. That’s why you’re having this baby. To extend your sham of a marriage with a couple of years. You can’t have him leaving you.’

‘We’re done,’ Rose said.

‘Yes, we are. You very clearly made your choice. I want nothing to do with a woman so dependent on a man she is doing something as insane as having a baby she doesn’t want.’

‘I want it,’ Rose sneered. ‘You’re just upset I don’t want you.’

Luisa swallowed, that one stung.

‘Give my father my regards,’ Luisa said as she turned around, unlocking her car. Not letting Rose see how much her words hurt.

Rose watched Luisa drive off, her hands balled into fists at her side. Luisa was right, of course. She didn’t want this child, and it was a desperate move. But she had come too far to stop now. So Luisa had been right, it had everything to do with pride. But she couldn’t care less about Emilio cheating on her, it was her professional reputation she was worried about.

She brought her hand to her stomach. An annoying habit she needed to stop. She knew this was an insane plan, but she couldn’t have Emilio leaving her, not now. With her hand over her unborn child, Rose knew she shouldn’t be doing this, but what other choice did she have?


End file.
